Ficlet 26: Oreos and Milk
by CloakedHestia
Summary: This is sort of a continuation of my previous ficlet but you don't have to read it to understand this one. Brief mention of 'Kessom'. Involves Greg, Sara, and Oreos. Set right after Ficlet 25.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. Just a simple fan and writer.

A/N: Now this story is sort of a continuation of my previous ficlet (# 25) but you don't have to read it to get the gist of this one. Brief mention of Heather/Grissom. Involves Greg, Sara, and Oreos. Yes, it was posed as a challenge on a CSI forum, why do you ask?

**Ficlet 26: Oreos and Milk**

Sara was feeling down. She thought she had Grissom figured out. All those flirty comments and the suggestive body language. She thought he was trying to get her attention, She got her signals completely crossed - again.

When she spotted Sofia and Lady Heather talking in the parking lot she wandered over to hear what they said.

Apparently Grissom was dating Heather… for six months.

That completely knocked her for a loop. What's more, the woman was in the sex business! She didn't know what to think of Grissom.

She remembered saying something about Grissom's preference for blondes. Weren't Terri Miller and Sofia proof of that? The entomologist truly knew how to perplex his co-workers.

With a dismal sigh she walked to the break room, spotting Greg eating some Oreos.

"Give me some," she nabbed one of the cookies and sat down.

"What's wrong? You look crushed." Greg noticed her gloomy demeanor.

"It's nothing…" she munched on the cookie, and looked over a magazine. One of the articles: _'Twenty-five Ways to Get a Date.'_ Well isn't that just peachy...

Sara felt like the whole world was against her.

"Am I completely un-dateable? I must have the worst luck when it comes to choosing guys!" Sara said a little louder than she intended.

Greg didn't expect that little outburst. He stared at her in shock. Did she truly not realize all the looks she gets from the lab techs… himself included?

"You have got to be kidding me. I can think of five people – off the top of my head – who have crushes on you." He stood and tried to emphasize what he was saying.

"You're gorgeous, you're smart, you're funny, and you can be a generous, loving person when you want to be."

She just looked at him, her turned to be shocked. "No one's ever told me that."

"It's all true," he swore.

With a sort of warmth in her heart and another cookie, she smiled shyly at him. He always knew how to make her feel better.

"Thank you Greg. I needed to hear that." She got up, Greg expected her to just leave, like she usually did, but instead, she poured herself a glass of milk.

She noticed his questioning look, "What? Milk goes good with an Oreo."

"Well, since we have the time, how about I teach you how to eat an Oreo?"

She just laughed at him. "Teach away, I'm at your command."

"You know, I've always dreamed you'd say that to me," Greg gave her a suggestive smirk. She didn't mind one bit. This would be very interesting…

"""""""" 

The next day was a ho-hum day, with the highlight being the newest rumor. It seems Brass pulled over Grissom and his 'lady friend' over for speeding.

Depending on who you heard it from, she was doing a certain 'oral act' on him and Brass let him go as long as he pulled his pants up. Other versions said the bug man actually had to spend the night in a cell.

The CSIs were careful not to mention anything around Grissom, who didn't seemed to let the gossip affect him too much.

"Nothing new tonight guys. Just wrap up your paper work, or you can work on the cold cases."

Everyone had left the break room except for Sara, Greg, and oddly enough Grissom.

"So… I heard you were-"

"Save it Greg," Grissom gave him a stern look.

Greg knew when he was beat, so he pulled out a package of Oreos.

"My favorite," Sara smiled at him, knowing full well that it wasn't just the cookie that she liked, but the special feelings she got from the guy who gave them to her.

"Remember what I taught you, kimosabe," Greg said in a joking voice. Grissom didn't seem to understand.

"Of course," Sara went over to pour herself a glass of milk. She dunked the cookie – or tried at least. The cup was too thin and she ended up accidentally dropping the Oreo in the milk.

"Oops. Someone switched cups on me! This worked yesterday." Sara looked amused as she stared at the culprit.

"Well, all I can say is that is _not _how to eat an Oreo cookie," Greg smiled at her as she threw another cookie at his head.

---

_All of this was suggested by a crazy cool person. Down to dunking and cookie not fitting in the glass, which was ripped off the commercial! Sandle with a hint of 'Kessom'. If you liked this or even if you have some criticism, please drop me a review. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
